Prince Herb
Prince Herb is a rival of Ranma Saotome in Ranma ½. The Musk Dynasty are presented as an ancient community of Chinese martial arts masters, at one point claimed to have existed for 14000 years, who went to extremes to emulate the movements of wild animals. To this end they threw animals into The Spring of Drowned Woman at Jusenkyo and used the Pot of Preservation to trap the animals in their human forms and breed with them, and produce heirs with bolstered genetic fighting potential. The Royal line tracks its lineage to transformed dragons, which is the source of Herb's thorough chi-mastery. In present day however, they simply interview skilled female martial artists in the vicinity of their village, but continue their tradition of being raised separated from all women, including their mothers, by the time they are weaned, all in order to strive for the pinnacle of the world's martial arts mastery. It is unknown what happens to mothers, once they have 'fulfilled their duty', or to female offspring. Cologne believed that the Musk Dynasty had been destroyed many years ago. However, later during a flashback, Herb is shown in a throne room with a young servant girl, and a chamberlain or vizier advising him about making a marriage interview. Apparently they have kept their survival largely unnoticed. Story Like all other males in the Musk Dynasty from the point they no longer have to be weaned, Herb was raised with virtually no contact with women whatsoever, and is subsequently very unnerved by femininity. His bodyguards Lime and Mint have been stated to have served him since they were children, though unlike them he apparently made use of a young servant girl during adulthood, so he could not have been entirely unaware, but apparently only actively considered them after being reminded of his duty to get married. Before wedding, he wished to familiarize himself with women and decided to use the Jusenkyo spring of drowned girl to do so. After he had thrown a monkey in to the spring, he became distracted by her naked breasts, allowing her to knock him into the spring and use the ladle of preservation to permanently lock him in female form. After this incident, Herb and his two flustered companions traveled to Japan in order to find the lost treasure of the Musk Dynasty, the "Open water Kettle" or "Kettle of Liberation", in order to cure him. After they came to the Cat Café to speak with Cologne about the location of the Pot, she told Herb its location was on Mount Horai. As he was about to leave, Mint and Lime came back with Akane Tendo and Shampoo, but Herb told them to leave the girls because they were about to leave. After Herb treats Akane roughly, Ranma angrily fights him only to be easily beaten and intentionally trapped in his female form. Ranma comes after Herb for revenge and tries to win back his manhood in the process.The three Musk men arrive at Mount Horai, and rapidly reach the boiling wall of water where the kettle is kept. Herb regained his male form (but still changes to female when doused with cold water), much to his satisfaction and Lime and Mint's disappointment, since they had marveled at Herb's breasts. When Ranma arrives at the mountain, Herb engages in a massive battle, and consistently outmatches his opponent, despite female Ranma repeatedly distracting and enraging him by baring her breasts (As she personally states, she always takes advantage of an opponent's weaknesses, and breasts are Herb's), and being explicitly stated to have his aim thoroughly destroyed in his fury. He also demonstrates his ability to create or counter Ranma's Hiryû Shôten Ha, and assumes his enemy has been beaten, but is taken by surprise when a now male Ranma descends from the tornado (due to being cured by Ryoga), having collected the excess chi from Herb's wild blasts and funnels it into a single concluding attack to smash Herb into the ground. The already crumbling mountain is given a final push and collapses, but Ranma rescues the unconscious Herb and carries him to safety. Herb, Lime and Mint are later seen on a ship heading back to China, and Herb reassesses his opinion of Ranma as a man who might be worthy of respect. Although he remains afflicted by his curse, he may have been able to cure it later, given his apparent relative proximity to the Jusenkyo area. Character Herb is callous, vicious, sadistic, disdainful, haughty, irate and annoyed for most of the story, He off-hand treats Akane like a bag of trash, shows little respect for the worth of anyone beyond himself, and is more than willing to destroy someone's life, or smugly slowly cut their heads off, for having the audacity to land an attack when standing up to him. But some of this may stem from his distress after being locked in an alien form. When Herb is calm, he appears to be intelligent, and was willing to reevaluate his opinion of Ranma after the latter saved his life in return for repeated murder-attempts and gleeful casual cruelty. Due to his experience with the girl/monkey that cursed him, Herb possesses an irrational hatred towards female breasts, and will be distracted or enraged by the sight of either. Fighting Ability Khh jhj jhb hkb kh bk h hk.jpg Black Dragon.jpg Ae TJTG 105 05.JPG 105016.jpg The dragon clan Shokei Fist is a powerful martial arts that is based on finese and speed to be properly executed. The force and power from the style comes in time with the control of enhancing the users with ki formed into Flames. The style is all about the finese of changing speed in a dramatic level, making it nearly impossible to predetermine the user’s next moves. The movements performed in this style are large and dramatic, making strikes by this style done to its fullest potential. The style involves strikes with the palm and fist, with kicks usually airbourne. Every movement in the style requires quick attacks and blocks, using velocity to increase power rather then sheer work of muscles. Eyes of the Dragon God no Deme This technique is used throughout the duration of using this style. It is basically an intimidation technique, used to scare the opponent into false power, but it serves a more useful purpose as well. The users eyes turn a fiery red, glowing, acting almost as if it were a false demon. But the true purpose of this technique is to extinguish the glare of bright lights. At this level it may seem somewhat useless, but later as the musk reserves grow, their auras can grow to such large amounts that it can harm the eyes after continueos use. Flight of the Sky Dragon no Hiyou A devastating combo if performed comepletely and correctly. First the user must be open for attack in the opponent abdominal area. The user performs an uppercut toward the abs from a vertical position so that the opponent's body will elevate high into the skies being airborne. The use then jumps toward the opponent in an ever greater speed getting above the airborne opponent. The user then wraps their arms around their shoulders, disabling hand movements and legs around the opponent's, locking the opponent's leg into place. At the peek of the flight the user performs a dramatic flip, letting go of the opponent's body sending the opponent into the surface at a great velocity. The higher level the user is, the easier it becomes to pull this combo off. Flight Those of the dragon clan are able to manipulate their ki energy so that they can levitate or fly. Chain of the Tormented Dragon no Kusari The users hold his/her right wrist with the left hand. The user extends their ki into a 12-foot chain. The chain is only good for one slash for it dismissed once impact is made. The attack can cause severe burns and cuts. Dragonheart Ryuukyou An almost indiscernible, barrage of incredibly swift blows, that exceeds the speed of even the legendary chestnut fist. Ryu Sei Hisho ("Soaring Dragon Spirit) While using his ability to fly, Herb dive bombs his opponent one-handed while firing chi blasts that bounce off the ground to catch his opponent off guard. Capable of knocking out female Ranma for 1-2 minutes, when struck from all directions at once. The blasts cannot bounce off water, however. It is also one of the few moves that Ranma failed to develop a counter or a defence for, even after he learned how it worked. Hito Ryu-Zan Ha ("Flying Sword of the Dragon"): The most dangerous attack of the Dragon clan. With this move, user creates finely controlled and super-concentrated extensions of spiritual energy and mental power, that can fly through the air and effortlessly slice through dense objects, shown to include a 4m-5m diameter mountaintop. Chi-sword Herb can also create a sword of chi with his hand, and has claimed that this is powerful enough to cut female Ranma's head off. Category:Dragon Clan